Romeo and Juliet
by animalcrackers
Summary: Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy. A love never meant to exist. A love that could only die. Romeo and Juliet remade.
1. chorus

**_Two households, both alike in dignity, _**

**_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene_**

~* 40 Years Ago *~ 

"LUCIUS!" came a roar from the east wing of Malfoy Manor. Eleven year old Lucius Malfoy sprinted up the alcohol bottle be littered steps to his father's room. 

"Yes father?" Lucius asked timidly. 

"Now, Lucius. Tomorrow is your first day at Hogwarts. I believe that I have taught you as much as I know, but I want to leave you with one last word of parting advice," wheezed Malfoy Sr. 

"Yes, father, what is it?" Lucius asked wondering what type of Dark Magic he didn't know that could be learned in the matter of a night. 

"I want to tell you that when you get into Slytherin, and you will, that it would e in your best interest to stay away from all Gryffindors. If I were to hear that my only child was …….slumming…..with the likes of them, I must warn that the consequences would be terrible, " Malfoy Sr. said, pausing briefly, " I must also warn especially against befriending the Weasleys. They are a particular embarrassment to the wizarding world. Mark them by their dirty poor clothes and red hair. If I were you, I'd make a special effort to especially hate them." 

Lucius stood there, taking all of the information that had just been told in. 

"Now leave my room. I cannot stand the sight of you much longer," Malfoy Sr. rasped. 

Lucius Malfoy sprinted from his father's quarters with only one thought on his mind. 

"_Weasley."_

**_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, _**

**_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._**

**************************************************

"Now goodnight my little brave knight," Donna Weasley said to eleven year old Arthur Weasley, "Your father's going to come up in a few minutes and tuck you in. Sleeptight." 

Arthur snuggled himself under his covers and waited for his father to come up the stairs. Soon, he heard heavy footsteps and his father came into his room. 

"Now Arthur, are you excited for your first day of school?" 

Arthur nodded. 

"I'm excited for you too. But before you go, I want to warn you. Although I encourage you to make friends with everyone you can at school, I must request that you stay away from Lucius Malfoy. He's a bad apple son, and I'd rather you not associate with him. Now with that said, have a great year and I'll see you in the morning. G'Night." 

Arthur Weasley snuggled himself under his covers and prepared himself for his upcoming day thinking only of this Lucius Malfoy. 

**_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_**

**_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_**

*******************************************************

Ginny Weasley was in trouble. She was lost in a thick forest and sure to be found by Deatheaters. It had begun innocently enough. She and Michael had snuck off into the woods for quick snog after they had gotten back together midsummer after her fourth year. She had gone over to his house and they had snuck off into the small thicket that was behind his house, but mid-snog, she had heard a tree branch snap. Before they had known it, they were surrounded by Deatheaters, presumably after her because of her link to Harry Potter. They had both taken off, but Michael had veered off towards his house and Ginny had tripped and rolled down a hill into a deeper patch of woods. she had run as far as she could go, but now she lay, deep in the woods, collapsed on the ground with blood running down her legs from all of the cuts she had just gotten. Hearing a twig snap, she tried to get up off the ground, but couldn't will her legs to move. As if in slow motion, she saw a man, dressed in all black, from head to toe, walk towards her. Ginny tried to scream, but the scream got caught in her throat as the man took another step towards her. Ginny started to cry as the Deatheater took another step towards her; he was now in reaching distance. 

Ginny closed her eyes as tightly as she could. She was going to die. 

The Deatheater took another step. 

Ginny opened her mouth as to scream, but before she could squeak anything out, she felt fingers close over her mouth. 

"Be quiet if you want to live," a voice behind the mask said. 

Ginny started to cry harder. 

The Deatheater grabbed her and pointed his wand at both of them. Ginny was certain that she was about to die. But instead, she felt a pull and when she opened her eyes again, she discovered that she was at the end of a deserted street in Hogsmeade. 

"What?" she asked, looking at the Deatheater. 

The Deatheater started to walk away. 

"Come back!" Ginny shouted at his retreating form. 

Ginny, filled with anger, ran up to the Deatheater and pulled off his mask. Icy blonde hair filled her eyes as she gasped. 

Draco Malfoy. 

Draco turned towards her and grabbed her hand. 

"I am a spy. Only you and Dumbledore know," was all he said, glaring at her. He turned swiftly on his heel and Disapparated, leaving Ginny alone and very confused because she was sure that she had felt a strange twinge of fire go up her arm when Draco had grabbed her. 

**_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_**

**_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge, break to new mutiny, 

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. 

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life:

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parent's strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, 

And the continuance of their parent's rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage:

The which if you with patient ears attend, 

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. 

William Shakespeare's 

**Romeo and Juliet **


	2. rj 1

"Gryffindors," Crabbe grunted to Goyle and Pansy Parkinson as they walked down Diagon Alley pointing at a small group huddled about ten feet away.  
  
"Don't start anything, Crabbe, Goyle. School starts in two days and we can't risk anything starting up and getting expelled. I'm going to go and get fitted for my dress robes. Now don't do anything hasty," Pansy, the surprising voice of reason said before she walked away.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other before walking over to a bench and sitting down and taking out comic books which they started to read. Unbeknownst to them, the group of Gryffindors started walking towards them.  
  
Seamus Finnigan was the first to speak.  
  
"Wow, didn't think that I'd ever live to see the day when I saw a Slytherin reading," he said loudly.  
  
Crabbe and Golye looked up, trying to decide whether they had just been insulted or complimented.  
  
"Yeah, usually those Slytherins have to be read to by their mommies to understand anything!" Dean Thomas piped in as the group burst out laughing.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stood up together.  
  
"Are you talking to us?" Crabbe asked, glaring at Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Well, do you see any other Slytherins walking around here?" Seamus asked, looking around.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked around.  
  
"BOO!" Dean shouted at them while they were turned around. They both jumped up and fell backwards. The whole Gryffindor group laughed as they started to walk away.  
  
"Mudbloods!" Crabbe called.  
  
The whole group turned around as now due to Code 552, the use of the word "Mudblood" was outlawed in wizarding areas namely thanks to Hermione Granger.  
  
"Did you call us Mudbloods?" Dean asked.  
  
"I did say Mudblood," Crabbe said shakily.  
  
"Did you call us Mudbloods?" Dean asked again, more vehemently this time though. "If I were to say yes, would the law be on our side?" Crabbe asked Goyle quietly.  
  
"No!" Goyle immediately answered.  
  
"No, I did not call you Mudbloods, but I did say Mudblood," Crabbe answered back.  
  
"Do you wish a duel?" Goyle quickly added.  
  
"The question is do you wish to duel?" Seamus piped in loudly.  
  
Both Crabbe and Goyle and Seamus and Dean pulled out their wands.  
  
"I'll back you up," cried Goyle and Crabbe took a step towards Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Are we to duel? Then let us start on the count of three," Seamus said as he backed up.  
  
"One...Two...," he started.  
  
"Wait!" Pansy cried as she came out of Madame Malkins, "Don't fight! Put away your wands. This isn't the time or place to duel!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Why waste your time trying to keep peace, when it obviously doesn't want to be kept?" said a voice from the other side of the now empty street. Everyone looked to see Ron walking down the street.  
  
"Ron. Don't try and start something. Help me keep the peace. We all received Dumbledore's notice that if any Syltherin is caught dueling with Gryffindors, the punishment will be extremely harsh, especially after the duel that broke out three days ago between those six years," Pansy pleaded, trying to save hers, and he friend's skins.  
  
"Peace? You want me to help you keep the peace after a Slytherin killed Charlie two weeks ago? I have grown a hatred for all Slytherins, peace and you," he said while quickly pulling out his wand.  
  
"Fine then," Pansy said as she held up her wand and yelled, "Expilliarmus!"  
  
Ron ducked and ran towards her. The crowd parted around them as Pansy and Ron started to duel.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, neither Pansy nor Ron had done much harm to each other, although they had nearly blown up half of the street that they were on. Pansy was stopped from throwing another hex at Ron when she felt her wand slip from her hands. Looking up, she saw Ron's fly away too and together, they flew towards Professor Dumbledore, who had been standing at the end of the street for the majority of the duel.  
  
"My children," Dumbledore began, "this is the third duel I have stopped this week alone in Diagon Alley. I must request that you refrain from dueling any more, both in or out of school, or you will face certain expulsion. Now I'll keep all of you wands for safekeeping," he said as all of the wands flew towards him. Dumbledore gave a slight nod of the head and walked away.  
  
"Well, that's a way to stop a duel," Pansy said after she, Crabbe and Goyle had watched all of the Gryffindors walk down the rest of the street.  
  
***  
  
AN: well,here's the second chapter! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!!! Luv you lots! 


	3. rj 2

Romeo and Juliet - Chapter 2 

"Draco Malfoy!" Pansy shrieked, "Where have you been? You promised us that you'd meet us at Diagon Alley five hours ago and now I find you sitting here, staring off into space at home." 

Draco simply sat still.

"Draco! Are you even listening to me? I swear, I try my hardest but all that you do is sit there and talk to yourself!" she exclaimed. 

"There was a Deatheater raid," Draco said before swiveling around to face the setting sun. 

"Oh..., well...," Pansy was speechless. While she did know that Draco was a Deatheater, she also knew that his father had forced him to become one and despite his reputation, he actually favored the beauty of love over the destruction of hate. 

"That didn't keep me away," Draco said looking over his shoulder at Pansy, " I saw Courtney." 

Pansy sighed. Draco had had an infatuation with this Courtney, an ex-Slytherin who had graduated two years before, but Courtney had sworn off all evil and unholy things, which had unfortunately included Draco. 

"You know Courtney isn't life. There are so many other things to life than a girl," Pansy said after a moment. 

"Yes, I know that there is more to life...there is love. But what type of life is there when yours is like mine, loveless and only a mockery. There is no life without love, yet I have no life without my father, who bans love from my life. I simply lead a shallow puppet like existence," Draco said suddenly and emotionally. 

Pansy looked at Draco with a questioning look upon her face. 

Draco sighed, "What I mean is that my life is essentially over. I'm doomed to serving my father and Lord Voldemort for the rest of my life." 

Pansy still only looked at Draco; she had never known that he had truly felt this strongly about love. She knew that he had always given out a feeling of coldness to the world, but she hadn't known that it was all fake and that he had really felt this way. Pansy went over and sat down next to Draco, giving him a big hug.

"Come on, school starts in two days and that means that we only have two more night's of getting truly fucked up. Blaise's having a little get together...shall we go?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"Of course," Draco said with a smile, " While I might not be able to love life, I still can certainly love a pill." 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried, " Ginny! Where are you?" 

"Oh Hermione, my little baby's growing up! She already turning fifteen!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed into Hermione's shoulder as they both looked for Ginny.

"Mum. Hermione. I'm right here," Ginny said from the second floor railing. 

"Oh! It's the birthday girl!" Mrs. Weasley cried running up to Ginny and hugging her," And look how pretty you've turned out! My little baby's going to be knocking all of those Hogwart's boys hearts dead!" 

"Mum!" Ginny cried as she tried to get out of Mrs. Weasley's bear-hug. 

"Mrs. Weasley, why don't you go downstairs and finish baking the cake while I help Ginny get ready for her birthday party?" Hermione volunteered, much to the relief of Ginny. 

"Why what a good idea!" Mrs. Weasley said as she made her way downstairs, whispering into Hermione's ear, "Just make sure that you don't let the surprise party slip!" 

Hermione laughed while walking up the stairs. Poor Ginny thought that they were having a family sized birthday party for her, including Harry and herself, but in reality, they were throwing a surprise costume party at George and Fred's new mansion (after their joke shop had exploded into business, knocking out nearly every other competitor and making millions in its first weeks alone. Hermione hadn't thought it to be such a good idea especially when Ginny had come back from Michael's house two weeks before completely silent except to tell them that she and him had broken up once again and the news about Charlie's death had come only a week earlier, but Fred and George had insisted on it, saying that it would brighten everyone's mood and proceeded to invite nearly the whole school (except the Slytherins). Hermione looked at Ginny and decided that she would have to help make Ginny be as pretty as possible...after all, one didn't get a surprise birthday party with the whole school there everyday. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mrs. Weasley started humming to herself as she walked down the steps to the kitchen. She was so excited for tonight, and she was certain that Ginny had no clue of what was going on behind her back. After Fred and George's business had taken off, they had given the whole family roughly a million galleons (they had said for punitive damages for the past seventeen years) which had allowed them to buy new robes and schoolbooks for both Ron and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she went into the living room and sat down feeling, for the first time in weeks actually good. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asked as he and Pansy walked into Zambini Manor. 

"We don't know," said Crabbe who was standing over the coffee table where four large packages where sitting, "he left a note though." 

"Did you read it?" Draco demanded. 

"Oh, guess we could have done that Goyle," Crabbe said sheepishly. 

"Give it to me," Draco said as he snatched the note from Crabbe. 

_To my dearest Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle:_

_Take these packages and put them on. Be dressed by _

_8:30. I'll explain everything when I get there. _

_Lovey and dovey _

_Blaise_

_"_Ten galleons says he was high when he wrote this note," Draco said smirking.

"Well, it's 8:20. We'd better go get dressed," Pansy said as she took the package marked with her name.

"You mean you're going to actually listen to the note?" Draco asked awe struck. 

"Well....I don't see you with any better ideas," Pansy shot back. 

Draco growled as he grabbed the package with his name on it. This had better be worth his time. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ginny Weasley came down the steps with her prettiest robes on. They were quite lovely in all actuality. They were made of a fine iridescent silky material and were fit just to her body, making her feel like a princess. Hermione had also done her make-up, making her feel even more lovely than usual. 

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called. 

"Yes mum?" Ginny answered looking around at the empty room.

"Would you come with me...," Mrs. Weasley started, but Ginny interrupted. 

"Where is everyone?" 

"They're all getting ready. Now if you would have let me finish, will you please come with me to Fred and George's? I need to pick up some cook books and I'll need someone to help me," Mrs. Weasley said. 

"But mum...," Ginny started.

"But nothing missy. Now put on your cloak and come with me," Mrs. Weasley said as she grabbed some Floo powder and said "Fred and George's Palace of Kinkiness" into the fire. 

Ginny giggled at their house's name. 

"Now don't you laugh at that. I'm making them change as soon as possible! Now let's go," Mrs. Weasley said pushing Ginny through the fire. 

Mrs. Weasley waited a few moments until she was sure that Ginny was through and then went through the fireplace herself.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ginny felt the whooshing feeling oh flying through the Floo network before she crash landed at Fred and George's. Brushing off the dirt, she looked up and almost passed out. There before her was almost all of Hogwarts. 

"SURPRISE!" they screamed. 

Ginny squealed with joy as her family, Harry and Hermione came over to her. 

"Happy birthday!" Hermione said, "It was so hard to keep this to myself!" 

"Happy birthday little squirt," Ron said giving her a half hug. 

Ginny laughed, looking around at everyone. It was only then that she realized that everyone was all dressed up, even her family. Ron was a Quidditch player, dressed in the Chudley Cannon's all orange robes, Hermione was an elf and Harry was...well Harry looked like a mix between Santa Clause and a drag queen. Ginny made a mental note to ask Harry what he was later. 

"And here's your costume, Ginny," Hermione said as she placed some white wings in the folds of Ginny's robes, making Ginny look like an angel. 

"Now go and have some fun pumpkin," Mr. Weasley said to Ginny from behind as she ran into the dancing crowd, followed by Hermione, Ron and Harry, laughing all the way. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Draco came down the steps trying to adjust his dress: he was wearing a set of black robes with a half set of armor, like a knight. * Looking around at Pansy and the others, he was thankful that he didn't have to wear what they were wearing. Pansy was a mermaid, complete with with the one legged fin, forcing her to hop about the room while Crabbe was a viking and Goyle was a boulder. 

Suddenly the door opened and Blaise came in dressed completely like a drag queen including the red lipstick. 

"Oh my God, my best mate is gay. I knew it!" Draco cried as he started to walk towards the fire. 

"Halt my dearest friend!" Blaise cried, "You aren't going any where, but with me." 

"And where would that be?" Draco asked warily. Blaise was clearly off his rocker.

"Ahh, but first we must ask ourselves what today is? Is today not a most glorious day and therefore something to celebrate?" Blaise asked poetically.

"Oh yes, let's celebrate being completely ignored by Courtney," Draco said, still brooding on the subject. 

"Ahh, but maybe you weren't," Blaise said. 

"Tell me, how many pills did you take to end up like this?" Draco asked. 

"No drugs. Love. I took love," he said holding up a heart shaped pill in Draco's face, "Love my dearest comes in many different forms...including the convenient, easy to swallow kind too." 

Draco snatched the pill from Blaise's hand. 

"What do you mean that maybe Courtney didn't ignore me?" Draco asked. 

"Take it first," Blaise said smiling. 

Draco sat still for a moment before popping the pill into his mouth. 

"Now, where are we going?" Draco said. 

"You remember Ginny Weasley? She's having a big costume party tonight. And a little birdie told me that Courtney would be there. "

Draco was already feeling woozy. 

"But...but how are we going to get in?" Draco said. 

"Never fear," Blaise said holding up an invitation, "Remember, I have a cousin in Hufflepuff. She was invited. I just stole her invitation." 

Draco laughed. 

"So we're going to Weasley's birthday party. How cute."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

AN: OK, I know that Draco's acting majorly OCC, but my basic premise for this comes from the theory that maybe he **is** truly passionate about life, but we just don't know. Some of the funniest, most passionate people I now can be true bitches to others, if they don't like them (i.e. Draco hates Harry and Co.) . We just don't know enough about cannon Draco, without the presence of Harry... to truly make a real decision about him. Wheww...that being said, let me move on to my one other point: Draco's drug use. Well, if we are to believe that he's a troubled kid then one of his obvious escapes could be drugs and seeing as how they are everywhere these days, who's to say that they haven't penetrated into the wizarding world? OK, well that being said (I just don't wanna get flamed!) thanks for reading and all your reviews! lots of luv! 3

* think of Draco's costume like Leoardo DeCaprio's in Romeo and Juliet ~~ pretty pretty!!! 


	4. rj 3

Romeo and Juliet -3 

Draco entered Fred and George's mansion woozily; the world seemed to already be turning twice as fast as normal. Draco looked around for Blaise, but discovered that Blaise was currently engaging in what seemed to be a most interesting chat with a pretty Ravenclaw seventh year. Turning around, Draco began to walk towards the wall, content to sit down until the Weasley twins swooped down upon him, not recognizing him, and thrust him back out onto the dance floor. Now the world was completely blurry and all the colors seemingly meshed together. Draco suddenly had an extreme urge to rid his stomach of its contents as he took off in a full sprint towards the bathrooms. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ginny was having the time of her life as she danced in the middle of the room. Abruptly, she realized that she had to go to the bathroom, and she started to make her way towards them, but not before being cut-off by someone else who was madly dashing towards the kitchens. Worried , Ginny followed in the person's wake through the double doors that lead to the kitchen. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mrs. Weasley sat at a table on the upper balcony watching Ginny. She smiled as she saw Ginny excuse herself and start to make a beeline for the bathrooms. _Ginny not only inherited the Weasley hair, but the Weasley bladder as well, _Mrs. Weasley thought to herself with a laugh. 

"Excuse me, but may I borrow a moment of your attention Molly?" came an ancient and unwavering voice from behind the table. 

Mrs. Weasley turned in her chair and focused her attention upon one of her favorite people: Professor Dumbledore. 

"And how are you today?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Fine, fine. It isn't after all everyday when I get the privilege to attend a party as fine as this one," Dumbledore said with a smile before carrying on," But sadly I haven't come her for all play as there are some business matters that need to be attended to." 

"Oh yes...," Mrs. Weasley said uneasily. She knew what was coming, but she still didn't want to hear it. 

"Have you told Ginny of the plan?" Dumbledore inquired. 

"Well, matters such as this are extremely delicate and they must be approached with extreme caution," Mrs. Weasley said, "Have you talked to Harry?" 

"Yes, and he agrees to the plan. He feels that any and everything must be done to stop Voldemort," Dumbledore said solemnly. 

"Yes,...but doesn't this plan seem just a bit extreme?" Mrs. Weasley said hopefully. 

"To some..., but it must be done. Harry's agreed to start the plan tonight. Just a dance or two will suffice for tonight," Dumbledore said, adding the last part quickly after a look of horror fell upon Mrs. Weasley's face. 

"Well, a dance can't hurt. I suppose that I should go and find Ginny and just ask her for a dance or two. We don't really have to explain it ll tonight, right?" Mrs. Weasley asked pleadingly. 

"No, not tonight. But soon, before she gets in over her head," Dumbledore said with a smile, "Now that that business is done, I must excuse myself. I've been meaning to try that chocolate cake sitting down there for the longest time." 

Dumbledore left. Mrs. Weasley sighed and stood, scanning the room for her daughter. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Draco had no clue where he was. The urge to throw-up had disappeared as soon as it had came, but now he was in a metallic room that was still spinning just as fast as the ballroom had been. A loud noise, like something being knocked over, rang from behind him, and he swiveled quickly on his feet, but he spun too fast and he fell to the ground. Disorientation had so taken a hold of him that at one moment, his watch seemed to be ticking in an indescribably fast series of _tick-tock's_ , but in the very next moment, time would move at a snail like crawl. One moment, he was standing in a bright room, the next he was in the arms of what he thought could only be an angel. He also became aware of something wet on his forehead. Suddenly the world came into clear focus as everything also stopped spinning. He looked up into the cinnamon eyes of what he now believed truly was an angel. 

"Am I dead?" Draco asked with a small grin. 

"Nope, just lying on the floor of my brothers' kitchen," came a nymph like voice. 

"Are you sure that I'm not dead, 'cause I'm sure that you're an angel," Draco said, laughing on the inside at his own cheesy pick-up line. 

"I'm quite sure that I'm not an angel. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I've hexed you a good once or twice," the voice said again. 

Draco wasn't so easily thrown off task, especially when he was already lying in the lap of this beautiful girl. 

"Did it hurt?" he asked in his most suave voice. 

"Did what hurt?" the voice sounded innocently. 

"When you fell from heaven?" Draco said as he started to laugh out loud at himself. The person swiftly stood up, pushing Draco to the floor with a thump. 

"You know, I was trying to help. You were lying there on the ground for at least ten minutes, and I thought that you might be in trouble, but errghh!!! You are such a git you know? You remind me of Draco Malfoy," the person said as they started to stomp out of the room. 

Draco laughed before realizing that he was being incredibly rude, even by his own standards. 

"Wait!" Draco said, running up to the girl who was standing with her arm on the door. He touched her arm. Draco felt confused as he felt shivers go up his arm. 

"Thank you," Draco said, putting on his biggest smile. 

"Well...you're welcome. You should really go to a doctor or something, you know? Passing out like that isn't good...Besides......."

Draco frowned; this girl was sounding more and more like Granger every minute, especially as she continued to lecture him on the evils of low blood sugar, which can lead one to pass out. 

"...you can also pass out if you take certain combinations of drugs that react to each other in the wrong way...." 

Draco began to sweat. He had to shut this girl up...now, otherwise he'd be sitting here all night learning about why people pass out. So he did the only thing he knew how to do. 

"....people can pass out if they exercise too much too, but I don't think that that's your probl...MURGL!" 

Draco smirked as he kissed the girl. He had certainly caught her off guard as her arms had swung back and knocked the door open momentarily before swinging back shut. Draco slowly lifted the girl's mask as she took his off as well. Draco felt quite odd kissing this unknown girl because he was certain that his lips were tingling and that he wanted this kiss to last as long as he could make it. Finally, he broke off the kiss with a smile to look and see that he had been kissing... 

...the one and only...

...Ginny Weasley. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

AN: well here's another chapter! wooohooo! 4 already man -- I'm on a roll babey! Ok, well thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I luv you guys! 


	5. rj 4

Chapter 5  
  
"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley called, "please come here."  
  
Hermione stepped off the dance floor and walked over to Mrs. Weasley cautiously; although Mrs. Weasley was one of the nicest people that she knew, Hermione also knew that when Mrs. Weasley had that look in her eye, she was usually asking for a favor, and sometimes her favors weren't very easy to do.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said hesitantly.  
  
"Why I'm just so old and my legs just can't take the beating that they used to be able too and unfortunately, it seems that Gin has disappeared. Would you mind doing me just a tiny favor and finding her for me?"  
  
Hermione sighed. It was just impossible to say no to this woman. "Sure," she said as she sulked off towards the bathrooms wondering whether Ginny had ventured into them.  
  
"Weasley," Draco said, astounded.  
  
"Of course. It is my birthday party. Who are you?" Ginny said suspiciously.  
  
"I'm nobody," Draco said as he started to back away from Ginny, anxiously searching for a quick way out. When he had agreed to come to the party, he had hoped to just dance and have fun, maybe even snog a pretty girl for a while, but heavens, he had never planned on kissing Ginny Weasley..and enjoy it.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't be shy now," Ginny said with a laugh, chasing after the retreating Draco.  
  
Draco kept backing away from Ginny as she came closer. There were no other doors other than the swinging one they came through. Ginny grinned impishly as she poised her hands, ready to tear the mask off Draco's face at any moment. Draco quickened his pace, but walking backwards isn't always that smartest thing and as he was taking another step back, he tripped over a taunt rope, sending him careening backwards. Ginny giggled as he hit the ground with an oomphf and even Draco had to admit that she looked extremely pretty when she smiled.  
  
"Need a hand?" Ginny offered as she closed the gap between him and pulled him upright again, "now, will you tell me who you are?"  
  
Draco stood there debating his choices: he could tell her who he was and risk a multiple mutilation by her six brothers, or he could run and leave her and his only chance with her behind. Draco opened his mouth, ready to reveal himself when the door swiveled open and Hermione Granger dressed as an elf walked in. Ginny turned her head quickly, spying Hermione before Hermione saw them. Taking Draco's hand, she pulled them through a small door that Draco hadn't seen. They squeezed into a tiny crawl space, but with two human bodies squished together, the door wouldn't close completely, leaving an ominous streak of light into the space. Ginny held her breath as she saw Hermione walk towards the side of the room that the door was on. Ginny pushed further back, trying to squeeze the door shut, but it was futile; they were going to be caught. Ginny tried to push back just a tad bit further, pushing all of her weight into Draco. Draco, in the meantime, was squished more than he ever thought possible. He pressed his back as hard as he could into the wall, and he felt Ginny push with all of her might, trying to close the door. All of the sudden, he felt the wall move a little.  
  
"Walls aren't supposed to move," Draco thought just as the wall gave way and he and Ginny fell through into a lavish yet currently empty dining room. Knowing that Hermione would hear the noise, he grabbed Ginny and pulled her up. Ginny grabbed his hand again and they took off running as Hermione came through the hole in the wall.  
  
"Funny how her hand seems to fit me perfectly," Draco thought with a smile as they ran up a flight of stairs and into a room where Ginny locked the door.  
  
Ginny bust out in laughter as she turned towards Draco.  
  
"We did it! We escaped Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yes we did," Draco said as Ginny started to circle him, like a lioness on her prey.  
  
Ginny reached up to take off Draco's mask, but as she did, he leaned in for another kiss. Ginny smiled in bliss as she kissed Draco back. Ginny eventually pulled away and her smile fell as she saw that she'd been kissing Draco Malfoy, the evilest git in Hogwarts. Ginny stepped back in horror and ran out of the room with a strangled scream. 


End file.
